Colours
by Star Fata
Summary: SkyZ, BridgeSyd. Love, action, engagements, and a few suprises! Summary doesn't make much sense. If any.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first power ranger fic, and I'm sorry if the characters are a little off. I've only seen 1 episode of SPD, and only two complete series of any Power Ranger series. This is from Sky's point of view. Two shot.**

Sky sighed. He was the blue ranger of the B-Squad, and second in command. He was supposed to be happy, after all, they had destroyed their enemy. So why wasn't he?

The answer was her. The girl who had unwittingly stolen his heart. The one who had always been there for her friends, no matter what. The one who had lit up the entire room when she smiled. The one who made his heart pound in his chest so hard, it was a wonder no one heard it.

_The one that got away._

She and Bridge had been dating for a little over a month now, and they were so happy. So happy, Sky almost hated them for it. Sometimes he felt like shouting, _This isn't fair! She should be with me, not you!_

But even he had to admit, his best friend and his former love interest made a good couple. He was just sure he didn't want her to be a 'former' love interest.

She didn't even know how pretty she was, and didn't think much about her looks. If she was his, he would tell her how breathtaking she was everyday.

But Z wasn't his now, was she?

Yellow and blue would have been a much better combo than yellow and green, but at the moment, things were changing. It seemed to be the other way round. But it couldn't be. He loved her, so it couldn't be.

But now, remembering how close those twohad been, he had to accept it. She was in love with his best friend. Z was in love with Bridge.

He let a tear slip down from his eye, unaware that someone was watching, and crying with him.

_...Z..._


	2. Chapter 2

As a single tear slipped down Sky's cheek, several escaped Z's eyes.

She had thought she was coming here to be the bearer of bad news, but it looked like someone else had told him. Oh well, at least she got to be the one to give him the good news.

Thanks to her, Syd had realised that she loved Bridge too much to let him get away. In other words, she had made Syd realise her feelings by making her feel jealous.

Oh well, if she and Bridge hadn't made the deal to pretend to be going out, it might have been some other girl, for real.

Too bad the guy she loved liked Syd. She knew he was, he could see it in his eyes whenever he looked in the girls' direction.

She slipped out of the room and wiped her eyes. She rapped on the side of the door, before walking in.

"Knock knock! Messenger!" She grinned.

Sky wiped his eyes and turned to her. She felt the breath catch in her throat.

' He's gorgeous', she thought, not knowing he was thinking the same thing about her. She avoided looking in his eyes, and jumped onto his bed, as he leant against the windowsill.

"Hey Z. What's up?" Sky smiled at her.

She flopped back on his bed, but made sure she could still see him. "I've got news, duh. First on the list, you know how Jack quit to be with Ally? Well, Bridge has been promoted." She watched the expression of disbelief on his face for a few seconds before finishing. "To blue ranger. You are the new red ranger, congratulations!" She grinned as his jaw dropped.

"Secondly, Syd got a new boyfriend, thirdly, Bridge and I were never actually dating, we just pretended to so I could make a point. I made it, we 'broke up', and he is Syd's boyfriend! They are so cute together, I'm starting to get that warm, fuzzy feeling that I hate so much." Z made a face, and missed Sky's reaction.

She was so beautiful, sitting there on his bed. His hormones accelerated as she flopped back onto it, making herself comfortable. She gave him the information, and he had almost got his head around the first piece of information when she told him that she and Bridge had never really dated. He almost cheered, but managed to hold back until she had finished.

He immediately did so the second she unscrewed her face, which he had been memorising.

She laughed as he jumped up and ran to where she was lying, until he pulled her up and began spinning her around his tiny, tiny bedroom.

Then she giggled softly, so softly he almost didn't notice. As they neared his bed, her foot caught on the edge of the rug and she tripped, pushing Sky onto the bed before landing on top of him in a _compromising_ position.

Sky, feeling guilty that he was enjoying their positions immensely, blushed a dark red. But he found his muscles were frozen, and one of his hands was still on her back, the other holding hers.

He blushed even darker when he realised her free hand was on his shoulder, preventing their faces from touching, but was slipping off his shoulder and off the edge of his bed.

Before that happened however, Sky decided to take a chance. He forced his head up, nearer hers, and kissed her. It was just a peck on the lips, but it startled her so much her arms gave away completely, while he found he could move freely again.

She collapsed on top of him, and rolled off of him. Then she turned his face towards her, and they kissed properly.

Out of breath, they parted.

"I love you." Sky whispered.

"I love you too." Z whispered back.

In the tiny bed, they hugged, and lay together in comfortable silence, until the alarm went off. Then they jumped up and headed to work, because what day at SPD would be complete without kicking monster butt?


	3. Chapter 3

Cruger had ordered the new rangers to go to the bank where he kept his money, as it was being robbed, again. There had been no suspicious activity for a while, so the new A-Squad went there quite happily.

Z and Syd rode in the car, Sky went on the red bike, and Bridge on the blue, although the girls had had to forcefully shove their boyfriends onto the right bikes.

Once they arrived at the bank, the team split up to go look for the robbers, the girls in one team, boys in another.

"Sooo, how did it go with Sky?" Syd asked her roomie, who was looking round a corner to see if there were any enemies.

As Z walked around the corner she answered. "He was so happy about being the red ranger he picked me up and waltzed me around the room. And you know how small our room is? The boy's is even smaller. Then, being the klutz I am, I tripped on his rug and landed on top of him, on his bed."

Syd flinched in sympathy, and surveyed the hallway they were walking down. "Ouch. Then what?"

Z grinned. "He kissed me." She admitted, happily.

Syd stumbled. "Whoa. He kissed you? The mighty red ranger kissed a former street rat? And, then what?" She said incredulously, before eagerly asking her question.

Z kept smiling. "Well, once we stopped making out, I told him I loved him, he told me he loved me."

Syd remained silent.

Z turned to her friend worriedly. "What's up Syd?"

Syd turned to her best friend. "Bridge proposed. And I said yes." She said quietly.

Z grinned. "I helped him pick the ring. I'm so glad you said yes!"

Syd laughed. "So that was the purpose of those 'guys-suck-but-we've-got-chocolate-so-we'll-be-fine' evenings!"

Z grinned even harder. "Why else would I have made you look at that catalogue for engagement rings? You know, that time I asked you what engagement rock you would like if the love of your life proposed?"

Syd hit her friend playfully, and was about to say something when a large beam came rushing at them.

Their screams could be heard on the other side of the building, where the red and blue rangers were.

As Bridge and Sky walked into the bank, Bridge asked Sky why Z had been in their room so long.

Sky rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "She came in, sat on my bed, and told me you'd been promoted.

She didn't tell me what to though, and her wording made me think you were the new red ranger. She corrected me, and told me you and her never really went out. I was so happy I kinda picked her up and danced her around the room.

Then she accidentally shoved me onto the bed, and landed right on top of me. I hafta admit, I was enjoying it. I kissed her, she was so startled she fell the rest of the way onto me. Then we kissed, told each other we loved each other and just, kinda, lay there, hugging. So how'd it go with Syd?"

Bridge gaped at his roomie, before replying. "I proposed with the ring Z told me to get, at the place Z told me to, and with the type of flowers she told me Syd liked above all else, and after a meal at the restaurant Z recommended. Syd said yes, so she and Z will plan the wedding."

Sky raised his eyebrows. "Did Z tell you to propose?" He joked.

Bridge stuck his tongue out, and was about to retort when they heard the screams belonging to their girlfriends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I made a mistake, they aren't A-Squad, they decided to stay on as B-Squad. My bad!**

Sky turned on his heel and ran to the source of the screams, Bridge only a few steps behind him.

He turned a corner and saw Z and Syd lying on the ground, in positions that indicated they had thrown themselves to the side in an effort to avoid whatever had made them scream. Z's arms were shielding her face, but there was no doubt in Sky's mind that she was unconscious. He hastily surveyed the area, and then he ran to her side. When he picked her up he found she was breathing, but her skin was cold and damp, like she was ill.

Bridge discovered the same things about his fiancé, and the two guys quickly carried the girls to the jeep.

"What will we do about the bikes?" Bridge panted, as he strapped Syd into the back of the jeep. It hadn't been a short run, and he had been carrying Syd.

Sky, just as tired as his friend, shrugged. "Call Kat. Tell her to recall yours through the override system, and I'll ride ahead of the car to clear a path. Tell her she has two patients for the med bay."

Bridge nodded his acceptance, and they did just that.

After they had explained the basic situation, Kat replied. "Okay boys, I'll call back the Blue bike. C-squad will take over the mission, and I'll see you when you get here. Kat out."

Bridge answered automatically. "B-Squad Blue ranger, out."

He glanced at his fiance and his good friend, and found himself thinking they looked like they were having a nightmare, but couldn't move or wake up. He hoped that the nightmare would be over soon, then hit the gas.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the beam had hit the girls, they had ceased existing in our world. Or, to be more accurate, their minds had.

The two girls awoke in a street, and they most definitely weren't wearing their uniforms.

"Z, where are we? Where are the guys? How did we get here?" Syd whined.

Z shrugged, knowing her roomie wasn't expecting an answer, just hoping against hope Z would happen to have one.

A bright light appeared besides the two girls, and they dropped into their fighting stances immediately.

The light faded, and two children appeared in its place.

Z gasped. " Tomas? Jaci?"

The Latin boy and girl nodded.

Syd looked at the two curiously. Tomas had dark brown hair, and couldn't be over fourteen years old. His eyes were brown and soulful, and he wore ripped jeans, a tattered black shirt, and a baseball cap with a single music note on it. His trainers were black, although it was hard to tell through all the mud that covered them.

Jaci had light freckles dusting her cheeks and nose, and her black hair was in a low ponytail. Her eyes were a deep brown, and mischief sparkled in them. She wore a white t-shirt, with a purple tank top on top, and mud splattered jeans. Her trainers were white, with purple laces, which were just as mud caked as Tomas's.

Syd glanced down at herself quickly and saw she was wearing a pink dress over a pair of jeans, and pink trainers, while Z was wearing the same things that she had been in the first time Syd had seen her.

"Z, do you know these two?" Syd asked.

Z nodded speechlessly, as Jaci gave a small laugh.

"She should. I'm her daughter, and this is her nephew." Jaci said, her voice betraying her happiness that her mother was here.

Syd could have sworn her jaw hit the ground.

As she turned to her friend, Z nodded speechlessly, then she fainted.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere else." Tomas suggested.

Syd nodded, and bent down to pick up her comrade when she suddenly realised Z was floating in mid air.

"Did we forget to mention we have powers too?" Jaci grinned, seemingly un-disturbed by everything the world was throwing at her.

Syd shrugged, desperately trying to hide the fact she wanted to start screaming, and not stop until she passed out.

"I thought Sam was the only other descendant of the scientists." She said, monotonously.

"He was the only one Cruger and Kat knew about." Jaci smiled.

Syd decided to just shut up and follow the two kids. Maybe they could explain what the hack was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while, Tomas and Jaci led Syd into an apartment building, and then into the basement.

Syd noted that everyone ignored them, moving out of their way as if by instinct. No one spared a glance for them.

As Jaci lay her mother down on a bundle of blankets, Tomas and Syd sat down on upturned boxes, or tubs.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Syd asked.

Jaci looked up and smiled ruefully. "Do you want to know about us, how you got here, where is here, etcetera?"

Syd nodded.

Tomas sighed. "Here goes. When Z was ten years old, she fell into a warp hole of sorts. In the world she landed in, she had never been born. Instead, my father was. My father was Keith Delgado. He and Z met, when they were both taken to a research facility. They were kept in captivity for some time, and were semi cloned.

That means that someone took his or her DNA and added it to someone else's, and made a baby out of it. Jaci had just been born when they heard about it. They busted us out, and named us, gave us clothes, and helped us survive for a while, before they were both sent into your world. We had an accelerated growth feature, so we went from babies to teens in seconds.

Then we used our powers for the first time, and poof! We stopped aging so quickly. Jaci was eight, and I was twelve. I suppose, since Z looks so much older now, time isn't consistent between our dimensions, as only two years have passed for us since then." Tomas watched Syd's face carefully.

"What powers do you have?" Syd asked suddenly. "I can turn my hands into any element I'm holding."

Tomas waved his arm at her, and she found herself floating in the air. He put her down gently. "That's why we think my DNA is half Kerovian. I have telekinesis, but I can use it on anything, not just small objects, without any bother."

Jaci shook her head. "I'm phycic. I can see into other realities, and I can do this thing that lets me locate anyone in my own dimension, as long as I have something of theirs. I can also recreate warp holes, if they were recent enough."

Syd looked up. "Can you get us home then?" She asked, signalling herself and Z.

Jaci nodded slowly. "If you can, grab a hold of us, would you? I want to live in your reality, so try grab a hold of us. Maybe that will drag us along, us in our physical form, you in your mental form."

Syd blinked. "Huh?"

Tomas shook his head. "We'll explain later, deal?"

Jaci's hands began to glow white, and Syd grabbed Z's arm, and pulled Tomas close to her. Tomas grabbed Jaci's shoulder, then all four fell into the floor, surrounded by a white light.

Once back in their bodies, Z and Syd woke up with a start, while the kids landed on the other (empty) beds of the infirmary.

Sky and Bridge came back into the room, followed by Kat. Three sets of jaws dropped simultaneously.

Tomas looked at the adults. "Explanations, later. Sleep, now." He said slowly, like he would to a two year old. Syd and Z exchanged glances, then pulled the covers over their heads, just as Tomas and Jaci did the same thing across the room.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Z was the first to wake up. She slipped out of the room, and into the B squad common room, where she found Sky, sitting on the couch, the SPD handbook in his hands.

"Hey Sky!" Z smiled.

He grunted in response.

Z stared at him, confused. "Sky, what's wrong?"

He looked up and glared at her. "What's wrong? What's wrong is that you didn't tell me you had a daughter! We did DNA checks once you guys had dropped off. And who's the other kid, the relative? DNA was similar, but not close enough for him to be your son." He snapped.

Z sighed and sat down. The chances of her having a good day were looking slimmer by the second.

"Sky, this isn't going to make a lot of sense, so bear with me here OK?" She began. "See, she is my daughter in a way, but I never gave birth to her. I didn't even know she existed until she was a month old."

Z paused as Sky raised his eyebrows.

(A/N Z's explanation really won't make much sense, so let's pretend she tells him the story, while I give you some flashbacks!)

**(Flashback)**

A twelve-year-old Z Delgado fell into a purple hole in the ground. It looked like someone had cut the grass away and put it there, but it most definitely wasn't solid, as Z found out the hard way.

She landed in front of a boy, about her age. He stared at her for a moment, mouth agape. He, was Zack Delgado, the boy who had been born a month after she would have, had she existed in this reality.

**(End flashback)**

**(Flashback 2)**

The anti mutant police, who were travelling back in time from the year 3000, had just captured Zack and Z. The two children were being held hostage, and although they got meals, clean clothes, and showers, the fact was they were never allowed out of the two roomed apartment sized area they were in.

The strangest thing about the whole situation, without a doubt, was the woman who insisted on taking swabs from their mouths, their nail clippings, and picked up any hairs on their pillows.

**(End flashback 2)**

**(Flashback 3)**

They had been cloned. In a manner of speaking of course, the DNA had been combined with someone else, so it was more like reproduction in a lab. Zack and Z had busted the two clones out, and had watched in amazement as the two children went from month old babies to pre-teens in less than an hour. Then the girl had waved her hands, and giggled as they glowed a strange purple colour knew all too well. The boy had followed suit, after he had aged a bit more. He had moved a chair from one end of the room, to where he was about to sit. They had been programmed with the knowledge they needed to survive, but had no sense of self-identity, which Zack and Z supposed made sense. They had been created by science, and had grown up in an hour, how much self-identity could they have? So, Jaci and Tomas had been named, and clothes had been stolen . . .. . acquired for them.

**(End flashback 3)**

**(Flashy backie 4)**

A purple vortex opened up in the middle of the floor, and Z fell in. Unknown to her, Zack fell into another one, just a few feet away. She fell back into her own world, while he fell into a world where he hadn'tbeen born, but was soon adopted by the Delgados

**(End flashy backie 4)**

Sky sat, stunned into silence.

"Sky?" Z asked, uncertainly. "Anybody home?"

Sky blinked and gazed at her. "Wow." He stated, finally.


	8. Chapter 8

Bridge and Syd's wedding day arrived. Z was the bridesmaid, and Sky was the best man.

Syd wore a satin dress, which clung to her every curve. It was purest white, with a tint of pink. Bridge wore a blue tux, and his hair was as messy as usual. Z was wearing a yellow sundress, and Sky wore a crimson dress shirt and black trousers.

It was a small affair, with only closest friends there. Bridge's family had been killed in a train crash shortly before he had joined SPD, and Syd's family disapproved of SPD, Syd being there, her getting married… The list goes on and on.

Jaci was there too, in a purple skirt and a faintly pink white top, while Tomas was wearing black trousers and a white shirt. They were talking to Sam, who was wearing white (naturally).

Z had privately come to the conclusion that all three would be rangers one day, and a great team. Kat and Boom were already working on making a purple morpher and a black morpher, although nobody knew that.

The ceremony was short and sweet, which Sky was grateful for. He would have had to make a speech if it hadn't been.

After the party, Sky pulled Z outside.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Z nodded speechlessly. The ring he gave her was gold, with three rubies set around a single yellow peridot gem.

"Looks like the defenders of earth will live happily ever after." Sam whispered.

The three children were spying on Sky and Z from a balcony.

Jaci nodded. "Yeah." She said sadly. "I just hope Mommy doesn't forget about me."

Tomas shook his head. "She won't. She loves us too much."

Then all three grinned maniacally.

"Besides.." Sam started.

"She's gonna need…" Jaci continued.

"A babysitter." Tomas completed.

"OR THREE!" They chorused, laughing.

_**THE END**_


End file.
